Unworthy Of Being Loved
by badgirl1990
Summary: Raven reflects on who Malchior was, his betrayal, and how she feels that she is unworthy of being loved.


**Unworthy Of Being Loved**

Written By: bad girl 1990

Author's Summary: Raven reflects on who Malchior was, his betrayal, and how she feels that she is unworthy of being loved.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans belong to whoever their original owners are which is not me. I want only positive reviews and constructive criticism and no flames. Anyway please read the story and enjoy it and thanks a lot!

Raven had thought that Malchior had been different.

Malchior had been her dream man. Raven had believed that who he was had been similar to who she was and the two of them had a lot in common and were a lot alike. He had been handsome with his long straight white hair that came all the way down to his waist and light blue eyes, smart, creative, funny, gifted, kind, gentle, warm, honest, patient, generous, considerate, well-mannered, serious, mature, responsible, brave, determined, resourceful, strong, and tough with a good heart and a strong value of morals. He had seemed to share her love of books. He too had known what it was like to not be accepted for who he was, be hated with a burning passion, and seen as creepy. Like her he too had appeared to have been cursed since he was trapped in a book and she was unable to have any emotions. He had been everything that she had ever wanted in a man before.

Raven had quickly come to accept Malchior for who he was, befriend him, care about him, and fall in love with him. He had talked to her, listened to her, and given her wise and caring advice. He had gotten her to laugh. Malichor had managed to get her to feel sorry for him after he had gotten her to believe that he had been trapped inside of the book that he was in for almost a thousand years and want to break him free from it. She had believed him when he had told her that he accepted her for who he was, was her best friend, cared about her, was in love with her, and wanted to be with her and he had been the first person to make her feel like she was beautiful, smart, a good person, and worthy of love instead of her being creepy. He had been her feel happier than she had ever felt in her entire life. Raven had wanted to be together with him and he had made her feel that he had wanted to be together with her too.

She had thought that he was the one person that would understand her for who she was and what it was like to be her but she had been wrong. He had never accepted her for who she was, been her best friend, cared about her, loved her, or wanted to get together with her. He was pure evil and she had been unable to see it. All he had ever done was lie to her, manipulate her, and use her. Malichor had made her think that he had been the wizard when he had really been the dragon and taught her all of the spells that he had shown to her because he had wanted to free her from the book that he had been in. All of the days that she had spent locked up in her dark bedroom without contact with her friends, food, hot showers, clean clothes, relaxation, or sleep in order to help him out, the hugs he had given to her, and how she had slept with his book in her arms had meant nothing to him. He had not cared that he had taught her dark magic or that a little girl was almost hurt because of her. All he had wanted out of her was for her to free him from the book so he had only strung her along until he had gotten what he had wanted out of her and then threw her away like yesterday's trash the same way her own biological father had done to her mother.

How could he have done that to her? Had he not known that she had accepted him for who he was, been his best friend, cared about him, and fallen in love with him? Had he not known that she had trusted him when she had hardly ever trusted anyone? Had he not known that she had wanted to be with him? Had he not known that she was angry at him for all of his deceptions, lies, and manipulations and that he had broken her heart? Why did he do it? All she wanted to know now was why had he had to go and make her believe that she was unworthy of love?

Raven knew that her love life sucked. All she wanted was for someone to accept her for who she was, be her best friend, care about her, love her, and want to be with her. She just wanted for that special person to understand her. All of her life most people had been unable to accept her for who she was, hated her with a burning passion, and shunned her because of who she was and her being a demon and the fact that she was unable to have any emotions. Even her own mother was unable to look at her most of the time. She had prayed and prayed for someone to come around and understand her but nobody did and she had begun to believe that she was unworthy of being loved. After all nothing had happened after she had had a crush on Aqualad or been in love with Beast Boy and she knew that Robin and her could never be.

Demons even a half-demon like her are never meant to be loved by anyone.

Raven was unable to accept Malichor for who he was and hated him with a burning passion because he had made her accept him for who he was, befriend him, care about him, fall in love with him, trust him, and want to be with him. She was unable to accept him for who he was and hated him with a burning passion for the way he had lied to her, manipulated her, and used her in order to get what he had wanted out of her. She was unable to accept him for who he was and hated him with a burning passion for the way he attacked and betrayed her and almost could have killed her. She was unable to accept him for who he was and hated him with a burning passion since he broke her heart, ripped the remaining pieces of it of her chest, and stomped on them. She wished him nothing but ill will for the way he had strung her along and tossed her away like she was yesterday's trash. Most of all she hoped that he would rot away in the book that she locked in her chest for how he made her realize that she was unworthy of being loved.

Now she knew why Malichor had done what he did to her. It was a part of who he was and the type of animal that he was. He had done it because he was greedy and selfish and only cared about himself.

Raven only prayed that she would never have to seem him again because if she did she did not know what she would do about it.

The End

Author's Note: Feel free to let me know how badly this story sucked so that I can try to improve on it and make it better if at all possible.


End file.
